Wear pads are used to maintain clearance gaps for parts or assemblies that are mounted to feed guides. A feed guide has many moving parts or assemblies that are attached to it such that they may move lengthwise along the long axis of the feed guide. Examples of the moving parts or assemblies for use with feed guides include rock drill mounting, hose reel or drum assemblies, and dust pots.
Wear pads are placed between the feed guide and the moving parts or assemblies. Wear pads are adjusted the first time the part or assembly is installed onto the feed guide, and are adjusted periodically thereafter to minimize excessive movement of the parts or assemblies. Often, the wear pad is bolted with a pack of shims and then the wear pad is held in place while maintaining a preferred gap in two different directions at once. This process may be difficult or cumbersome and usually requires two workers to make an adjustment.